Jaysong Sadness: The choice ,Part of the kits of Blood series
by dog133
Summary: Jaysong a trans she cat to Tom in Lightningclan . His leader Burnstar is in love with him but he doesn't like him back and is in love with Medicine cat Foxtrout. Soon Burnstar finds out he gives Jaysong two choices to be his mate or Foxtrout gets killed. Jaysong chooses the first choice and burden that bares with it.
1. Allegiance

Lightingclan

Leader: Burnstar- a dark ginger tom with Amber eyes.

Deputy: Lizardsnap-a light brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Medicine cats : Flowerbush - a light gray she cat with blue eyes

Foxtrout - a russet color tom with black tip ears ,paws,and muzzle and has blue eyes

Warriors-

Sunfeather- a golden tabby she cat

Tumblewing- a black tom with white spots

Berryclaw- a brown tabby tom

Dragonfly- a pale ginger she cat

Moonreed- a white she cat

Blueheart- a grayish blue tabby tom

Yellownose- a Golden tom with white spots

Cinderberry- a dark fluffy gray she cat with blue eyes, Apprentice - Mistpaw

Bumblefur- a gold and gray tortoiseshell tom ,Apprentice - Flamepaw

Brambelpelt- a dark brown tom, Apprentice- Redpaw

Jaysong- a handsome light gray tabby tom with dark gray tabby markings and green eyes

Blossomlight- a red and black tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Blackbird- a pure black tom

Larkwood- a gray tabby she cat,Apprentice- Leapordpaw

Brokenmoon- dark brown tabby she cat with Blue eyes **(xXSamuriXx )**

Starlingfeather- red and cream tom with green eyes **(xXSamuriXx )**

Mistyreed- pale gray she cat with yellow eyes **(xXSamuriXx )**

Antfur- a black tom **(xXSamuriXx )**

Robinwing- red and black she cat **(xXSamuriXx )**

Darksnow- black tom with white patches **(Blackfeather )**

Quietcall- quiet pale gray and ginger tabby tom **(Blackfeather )**

Runninghaze- a loght brown speckled tom **(Blackfeather )**

Blackeyes- a gold and white tabby tom with usual black eyes **(Blackfeather )**

Sunnygaze- a light gold tabby tom with brown eyes **(Blackfeather )**

Brownthorn- brown tabby tom with amber eyes **(Blackfeather )**

Swoopstorm- a very handsome calicoshell tom with blue eyes **(Blackfeather )**

Apprentices -

Leapordpaw- a brown she cat cat with black spots

Redpaw- a dark ginger tom

Molepaw- a cream brown tom

Mistpaw- a light gray she cat

Flamepaw- a ginger tom

Queens :

Lionshine- a fluffy golden tabby she cat (Mother of Blueheart kits. Tigerkit- a light pale ginger tabby she kit with brown tabby markings and amber eyes and Fuzzykit- a very fluffy gray tom kit)

Cherrybloom- a white ,black ,and light ginger Tortoiseshell she cat (Mother of Blackbird kits . Lunarkit- a black tabby she kit, Wolfkit- a gray tom kit, Willowkit- a tortortoiseshell she kit, Smokekit- a light gray tom kit .)

Softflower -a very pretty silverbrown she cat with black paws (mother of Antfur's kits. Shadekit- a pretty white she kit with a black belly and ice blue eyes, Riverkit-a light silver-black she kit,Skykit- brown,gray,and ginger calico she kit with green eyes ,Stripedkit- Dark brown and gray striped tabby tom kit with unusual striped black claws.) **Blackfeather)**

Maplepetal - pale brown- cream she cat with splotches of ginger and amber eyes (mother of Starlingfeather's kits. Deafkit -a handsome dark cream furred tom kit with red stripes and very intense gray eyes . Deaf in the left ear ,Glowingkit-pale ,light golden she kit,Shockkit- handsome light red tom kit with very light cream paws and belly) **(Blackfeather**

Seedlily - a black ,white,and red tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes ,oldest nursing queen (mother of Riverbrook(deceased) kit . Featherkit - a gray tabby she kit with blue eyes) also the mother of Blossomlight, Jaysong,and Cinderberry .

Elders :

Deerstep- a light brown she cat

Whitemoon- a white she cat

Spidertail- a brown tom with dark brown belly

Dawnflower- a cream and white she cat **(xXSamuriXx)**

Pimp- a black and ginger tom **(Blackfeather )**

Cloudclaw- white she cat (sister of Whitemoon) **(Blackfeather )**

 **Lagoonclan**

 **Leader:** Seastar- a black-silver tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy :** Turtleflight - a gray and black tortoiseshell tom

 **Medicine cat:** Sealtail- a brown tom with white splotches

 **Warriors : open for ocs**

 **Queens/kits:Open for ocs**

 **Elders : Open for ocs**

 **Fangclan**

 **Leader :** Snakestar- a brown tom with black splotches and a long scar over his eye

 **Deputy :** Grayclaw - a dark gray tom

 **Medicine cat:** Bugbush- a ginger tabby tom

 **Warriors :open fo** **r ocs**

 **Queens/kits:Open for ocs**

 **Elders: Open for ocs**

 **I am accepting ocs I need more Elders ,Queens ,kits,and toms and also Im appecting ocs for the other two clans Lagoonclan and Fangclan .**. **Also the first few chapters will be about Jaysong relationship with Foxtrout, Burnstar,and Jaysong's Family. Thank you and enjoy my Fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 1

Jaysong walked into camp a rabbit dangling from his jaws . He saw Blueheart come up to him. Jaysong drop the rabbit in front him and smiled,"Here you go Blueheart a freshly caught rabbit for Lionshine and your kits. "

Blueheart nodded, " Thank Jaysong Im sure Lionshine will love this." The light gray tom picked up the rabbit and headed to the nursery . Jaysong padded over to the freashkill pile and picked up a freash Lark .

Thats when heard a voice a behind him,"Hello Jaysong ." Jaysong looked behind him to see a ginger tom behind him.

Jaysong looked tom and meowed,"Hello Burnstar."

Jaysong felt Burnstar lick his ear ,"I thought maybe you like to come share prey with me in my den?"

Jaysong looked at hin awardly, "Um actually Im going to go share prey with Cinderberry and Blossomlight."

Burnstar looked down sadly, "Oh ok well have fun." Jaysong looked back to see Burnstar heading over to Lizardsnap . He knew Burnstar had loved him ever since they were apprentices . But he wasn't just his type and Burnstar may only see him still as a she cat and not a tom.

Jaysong shook the thought and walked over to Cinderberry and Blossomlight. He placed the lark down and bit into it. Both Cinderberry and Blossomlight looking at him. He looked at them,"What is it?"

Cinderberry looked him ,"uh bro you know just happen." Jaysong bit into his prey after swallowing it he looked at his Sisters.

With hint confusion he meowed,"What ? Oh Burnstar he just wanted to share prey with me but I turn him down though. " Blossomlight stood up her whisker twitch annoyingly.

She yowled,"Do know who turn down Burnstar the leader he likes you Jaysong and you just reject him." Jaysong looked at his sister a look dispointment on her face.

Jaysong sighed," The only reason why I turned him down was because he just not kind tom for me. Plus... He difted off as he saw Foxtrout slip out medicine cats den ,"I have my eyes on other tom." Cinderberry looked at him in confusion that's when Sunnygaze walked over to them.

Sunnygaze looked at Cinderberry and meowed, " Oh hi Cinderberry I was wondering if want go hunting with me."

Cinderberry looked at Sunnygaze, "I would love to but I'm kind of-."

"Go ahead Cinderberry, me and Blossomlight will stay here." ,Jaysong interuped her . Cinderberry looked back at Jaysong nervously . Before nodding to Sunnygaze and the two padded out of camp.

Blossomlight finshed eating her thursh before standing up,"I going to go talk to Swoopstorm will you be fine ."

Jaysong smiled, "Yeah I'll be ok I was actually going to go check on Seedlily and Featherkit."

Blossomlight walked over to freashkill pill and gave him a squrriel,"If your going to nursery go ahead and give her this and tell Seedlily and Featherkit said Hi." Jaysong nodded before standing up and taking the squrriel and padding off to the nursery. Jaysong entered to see Seedlily curled up in her nest .

The tortoiseshell she cat looked up at him," Oh hi Jaysong what brings you here." Jaysong set down the squrriel .

"Just came to vist you and Featherkit by the way where is she?" ,He meowed

"Oh ,she outside with Softflower's kits playing Mossball ." Seedlily said as she licked her paw then stopped, "But..." Seedlily voice dropped, "the other kits are too afraid to play with her . Cherrybloom and Lionshine try be nice but won't let their kits play with Featherkit . They make up excuses that Featherkit too young which is true. But I see the fear in thier eyes ,Jaysong. It all your father's fault he the reason we are seen as traitors I'm happy Ferretstar killed him before she died. But if only your brother had survive your father won't have gone do that path."

Jaysong looked at his mother he remembered how cruel his father was. He was the former Lightningclan deputy, "He gone now he won't hurt us anymore ."

That when a voice cut into thier conversation, **"YOU LITTLE PEST!"**

Jaysong looked at Seedlily with worry expression, "I'll go see what happening. " Jaysong padded out of the nursery to see Softflower yowling at Featherkit who was curled up one the ground crying.

He heard Softflower spat," **HOW DARE YOU HURT MY KITS! YOU LITTLE BEAST I DON'T KNOW WHY BURNSTAR KEEPS YOU ALIVE!** " Jaysong saw Shadekit , Stripedkit ,and Skykit smirking while Riverkit looked in fear at the poor kit.

Thats when he saw Shadekit turn to her mother acting upset,"Mommy we want to play with Featherkit but she attack me . Sh- she said she going to feed us to a fox."

Riverkit looked at her sister in fury,"Not true you were ones who hurt her. You three are lying ."

Skykit piped up,"Your the who is lying Riverkit ."

Softflower cut in, **"STOP BOTH OF YOU!"** Softflower voice Soften,"Riverkit, Dear, don't try to protect her she just like her father,Bloodbrook." Jaysong felt fury inside of him Featherkit was nothing like his father Riverbrook or what clan called him Bloodbrook.

Jaysong padded over to where Softflower was," Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem here Softflower?"

Softflower looked at Jaysong annoyingly, "Oh hi Jaysong your little sister here tried to hurt my kits I want her to apologize. "

Jaysong rolled his eyes," How about no my sister did nothing wrong. If I were you I would have your kits be apologizing not Featherkit. "

Softflower snapped, " **EXCUSE ME!"**

Jaysong smirked, " Excuse yourself I want Shadekit, Stripedkit, and Skykit to apologize to Featherkit.

Softflower growled,"Fine Shadekit, Stripedkit, Skykit apologize to Featherkit to make Jaysong happy ."

Stripedkit cut in ," What about Riverkit? "

Jaysong looked at the kit," Riverkit didn't lie unlike you three ."

Stripedkit sighed,"Fine ,Sorry Featherkit ,sorry Mr . Jaysong ."

Skykit mumbled, "Im sorry too."

Shadekit scoffed, "ugh fine Sorry Featherkit and Mr. Jaysong. "

Jaysong smiled, "Thank you Im sure Featherkit will appect your apology ."

Featherkit looked up and nodded before she stood up and went over to Jaysong.

Softflower beckoned her tail to the nursery, "Come along you four lets leave Jaysong to gloat. " Jaysong watched Softflower leave her kits following.

Jaysong saw Riverkit turn to look at them," Im sorry Featherkit I hope get better .I'll tell Seedlily what happen . "

"RIVERKIT COME.", Softflower yowled. Jaysong watch the kit pad to the nursery.Jaysong looked over to Featherkit scanned for injuries he saw two claw marks on her back blood trickling down her side.

Jaysong hissed quitly,"Those little -." Jaysong didn't finsh he picked up Featherkit and took her to Flowerbush's den. He placed Featherkit down he looked around for Flowerbush,"Flowerbush?"

"She went to go get herbs.", Jaysong turned to see Foxtrout behind him ," Is everything ok."

Jaysong shook his head, "No Softflower dang kits attack Featherkit she bleeding ." Foxtrout nodded and looked over Featherkit . Foxtrout headed over to his herb supplies and grabbed cobwebs and poppyseeds.

He licked Featherkit starches and placed cobwebs on them . Once he finished he placed the poppyseeds in front of Jaysong, "Can you make sure she takes these. "

Jaysong nodded his head,"Of course. " the tabby turn towards Featherkit pushing the poppyseeds over to her,"Featherkit, sweetie can you take these for me."

Featherkit looked up at him before quietly saying, "Ok big browther." Featherkit licked up the Poppyseeds before curling up and falling asleep.

Foxtrout looked at Jaysong, "So Softflower kits did this to her. I should have known make sure she gets some rest ."

Jaysong whispered, "Yeah , they attack her then Softflower yelled at her . Luckily Riverkit was there and saw the whole thing and told me. " Jaysong looked at his sister . Be fore turning to Foxtrout, " F-Foxtrout I need to tell you something I love-."

Thats when a cat yowled," **FANGCLAN ATTACK!** " Jaysong turned to see what was happening he saw Fangclan warriors invading. But he most horrorfied by what was standing in front of the medicine cat den . It was Snakestar the Fangclan leader smiling sickly at Jaysong a long chain in his mouth. Then he lunged at Jaysong.

 **Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Softflower and her kits belong to Blackfeather. Also I did not spell brother wrong Featherkit only a moon old in this so far.Also Im only accepting ocs for Lagoonclan and Fangclan but I will need suggestions for warrior names for Redpaw,Mistpaw,Flamepaw,and Molepaw . I hope you liked this I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**


End file.
